Problemas
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Nunca creyeron que al dar el siguiente paso tantos problemas llegarían XDDDD


**Problemas.**

**BY: Shiko-sama.**

**Capítulo 1:** Problemas en la cama.

-…¿Qué estas diciendo!...-fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la habitación al momento en que las cosas salían volando de su sitió con el simple propósito de terminar en su blanco mejor conocido como El Maou.

-…por favor Wolfram, no es para tanto…-Yuuri se trataba de defender con palabras mientras con sus brazos y manos detenía varias cosas y se cubría de las almohadas que le eran arrojadas-…no creí que mi petición fuera para tanto…-suspira el rey

-…eres un insensible Yuuri!...-reclama el rubio al momento en que se sienta de brazos cruzados sobre la cama, llevaba puesta su pijama rosada y había estado esperando a Yuuri para dormir ya que este tuvo una importante reunión que se alargó hasta mas de la media noche y de pronto llega y le sale con… con… con… con eso… ¬¬

-…Wolfram, por favor…-Yuuri sonríe al momento en que se acerca a su prometido con quien se casaría en tres semanas, fecha elegida por Chery-sama quien había dicho que estaban esperando demasiado y quería nietos rápido por que no se conformaba con Greta.

-….Yuuri, tu…-hizo un puchero digno de fotografía (adoro los pucheros de Wolf XD, spoiler de las segunda temporada nOn), sus labios curvos y temblorosos, sus ojos acuosos y mirándolo con reprobación al mismo tiempo que mostraba lastima e incomprensión y sus mejillas hinchadas y sonrojadas mientras sorbía un poco la nariz y apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas.

-…jejejejeje…-rió estúpidamente el moreno.

Sangría, Lasagna y Doria se encontraban apostando sobre en cuanto tiempo sería la primera discusión matrimonial de su majestad con su excelencia cuando el castillo tembló por completo.

-…¿Qué fue eso?...-se asustó Doria

-…no se, al parecer un terremoto…-responde Lasagna

-…no lo creo…-los lentes de Sangría brillan ante el reflejo de la luz-…mas bien fue su excelencia…-

-…es cierto, además hace mas de un mes que no había una discusión entre Su Majesta y Su Excelencia…-comenta Doria

-…esto habrá que investigarlo…-los ojos de Sangría brillan

-…mañana le preguntaremos a la Princesa Greta…-ríe Lasagna

Después de que se rieran e idearan juntas un plan de investigación siguieron con sus divagaciones en las relaciones de la pareja principal.

Yuuri suspiró, al momento en que la puerta le era cerrada en su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior para luego mirar hacia enfrente y apegar la cabeza a la puerta.

-…lo mas triste es que es mi habitación…-llora desconsoladamente-…este, al menos me podrías dar mi ropa de cama para cambiarme?…-pide nerviosamente, la puerta nuevamente se abrió y sus prendas salieron volando al aire, nuevamente un portazo.

Suspiro profundo por parte del Maou al momento en que se agacha y recoge lo que, al parecer esa su pijama, por que Wolfram se había encargado de quemársela ¬¬U

-…Padre…-un susurro llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada a su hija que estaba observándolo desde la esquina del pasillo

-…¿sucede algo Greta, acaso, no puedes dormir?...-se agachó al momento en que su pequeña hija se acercaba a el, se veía que se había levantado con todo el ruido de la discusión por que aun llevaba su pijama puesta.

-…por que se pelearon, acaso ya no se quieren y se van a separar?...-pregunta inocente al momento en que prende del cuello del Maou quien solo sonríe.

-…no es eso, son solo discusiones que tienen los adultos…-responde Yuuri-…ahora regresa a tu habitación y duérmete o sino mañana te despertarás tarde…-con su dedo índice le toca la punta de la nariz a Greta quien solo ríe y se despide de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Yuuri sonrió por ese acto, cuando su hijas estuvo fuera de vista dirigió nuevamente la mirada a la enorme puerta de su habitación y suspiró, bueno, al parecer sería la primera noche que pasaría en el despacho terminando de firmar los documentos, reportes, revisar cartas, etc. De seguro Günter se sorprendería a la mañana siguiente; lo que si sabía es que era una de las primeras tantas noches que pasaría así por una discusión con Wolfram ya que desde que el compromiso fue formalizado totalmente, el rubio tenía mucha mas confianza para tratarlo y sus peleas ya no seguía ni son absurdas como eran antes.

Wolfram estaba recostado en su lado derecho de la cama mientras miraba el izquierdo que estaba vacío, su cara era de enfado y molestia.

-…Yuuri no baka…-gruñó al momento en que golpeó la almohada que era de su prometido-…no es cierto lo que dice…-frunce mas la frente-…yo no pateo ni golpeo a las personas mientras duermo…-da media vuelta en la cama y observa la puerta-…además no es cierto que ocupo todo el espacio de la cama, así que no tiene por que pedirme que no haga eso…-otro puchero de molestia mientras seguía mirando la puerta.

Así pasaron unos diez minutos mirando la puerta y nada, sus parpados lo vencían, pero no se dejaría, así que siguió mirando la puerta.

-…Yuuri…-lo llamó-…maldito, por que no vienes a dormir de una buena ves…-una idea, bueno, una razón pasó por su mente, no podría ser que Yuuri esté con l otr.

Continuará…

Muajajajajajajajajajajaja…. Mi primer fic de Maruma n.n…. espero les guste… los voy a continuar aunque van a ser capis cortos, por que caresco de tiempo…

Agradezco cualquier comentario, lo que sea, gracias igualmente si lo leen…


End file.
